This I promise you..
by angelprincess
Summary: It's a very touching fix, that's all I have to say


This I promise you...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"When the visions around you..  
Bring tears to your eyes,  
and all that surrounds you.  
Are secrets and lies..."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Her black boots walked over the shattered glass, scattered all over the cement. She slowly moved her eyes towards the remains of the burnt house. The roof had caved in, the walls were covered in dirt and soot, the paint had long gone, showing the walls decaying slowly with the coming time. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Who knew, I grew up here.. And now, it's..." She searched for the word.  
"Gone." Answered someone behind her. Anjira turned around.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"I'll be your strength.  
I'll give hope,   
keeping your faith that has gone.  
The one you should call,   
standing here all alone.."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Duo.." She replied.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"And I will take you in my arms,  
and hold you right where you belong.."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
He walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her frail, delicate body. "Yes.. It is gone.." She whispered quietly. "And.. I never got to say goodbye.."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Till the day my life is through,  
this I promise you...  
This I promise you..."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Follow me..." Duo said taking her hand in his, leading her towards the house. She allowed him to lead her inside. The smell of smoke still hung around the building.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"I loved you forever,  
in life times before,  
and I promised you never,  
would you hurt anymore.."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"What are we doing in here?" She asked.  
"Saying goodbye.." Was Duo's reply.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"I give you my word,  
I give you my heart,  
this is a battle we've won  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Duo.." She began. He looked back at her with his deep blue eyes. Full of love and passion. "No.. No one.. has ever done anything like this for me.."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"And with this vow  
Forever has now begun..  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Well, that's because I'm not anyone. I may be an orphan, but I love you, and I can't and won't let you hurt like this."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
You know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through..  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you.."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Duo.." Was all Anjira could manage to say. She closed her eyes and started crying, her whole body trembling.  
"There.. there.. It's all right." Duo comforted. Embracing her in a gentle hug. She could feel his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. She felt his long braid fall over his shoulder and slide down her back, sending chills up her neck. "Duo.." She began again.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Over and over I fall,  
when I hear you call  
Without you..   
In my life...  
Baby, I just wouldn't be living at all..  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I-I don't know what to say.."  
"Then don't say anything.. and say goodbye.."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
And I will take you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong,  
Till the day my life is through.  
This I promise you.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Duo.. I'm ready.."  
"Alright then.." Duo gently pulled back, taking her hand in his they walked out of the building, hand in hand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Just close your eyes,   
each loving day  
You know this feeling,   
won't go away   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Duo.. I-"  
"Shh..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Every word I say is true..  
This I promise you..  
Every word I say is true,  
This I promise you..  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I love you too.." Anjira looked up at Duo, braid falling over shoulder, his peaceful eyes, holding no pain or regret. A sudden gust of wind blew her hair across her face, and with a gentle touch he brushed it away. In a movement a simple as a hug, but as graceful as waltz, She leaned in... and kissed him. Both of them, stood frozen in time.. savoring the moment.   
The wind picked up, but that didn't matter. They had each other and the strongest wind or coldest rain, could or would ever break that bond..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Ooooh I promise you.."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I Love you.."  
  
  
Auother's note: Hey, what did you all think of my first attempt to write a songfic? Ok well to those of you who are very "Duo is mine and if you touch him, you die" kind of people. I'm not trying to steal your little "shinigami" as some of you might call him, but I thought it would be cute to write a fic about him. Plus he IS cute! well that's it! bye!  
  
  



End file.
